


Our Church Above The Street

by FirithAriel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Stucky - Fandom, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 21:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirithAriel/pseuds/FirithAriel
Summary: After a failed mission that kept them apart for two months, Steve arrives home very eager to see his boyfriend again.





	Our Church Above The Street

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended song: [Darren Hayes - Insatiable](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9u7hGkL57N8)

Steve missed Bucky so much.

He wanted nothing more than to get home and hold him once again.

The mission wasn’t supposed to be this long. A simple extraction, they said. A week tops, and you’ll be home, they assured him. You’ll be back in no time, Bucky said, ushering him out the door, hopping on one leg while the recently shattered bones on his thigh were given time to mend.

But things went south, fast and unexpectedly. What was supposed to be a “simple extraction” was a trap and a decoy. The mission turned into a two months full op, traveling between safe houses and keeping no contact with the rest of the world.

Steve was driven to madness.

It was too long, it was too much. He wasn’t used to  _ not _ have Bucky with him at a mission. He wasn’t used to them being apart for this long. Those two months felt like an eternity, he just couldn’t take it any longer. Steve needed Bucky. And the quinjet was taking too fucking long already, not counting that there would be a briefing right after it landed. 

Steve looked by his side just to see Sam sleeping with his mouth open, almost drooling on the seat. Not a nice view. Instead he focused outside the window, at the pinkish cloudy sky that surrounded him.

_ Almost sunrise _ , he thought dejectedly. It was better if he willed himself to sleep. At least it would make the flight feel shorter.

They hadn’t landed yet when the comms woke up Steve from his slumber. He and his team were immediately summoned to the war room. Fury wasn’t happy. The briefing was already extending past midnight, and Steve was ready to climb the fucking walls. It didn’t help that he and his team repeated the same thing over and over again. Yes, something had gone wrong, terribly wrong, but the guilty ones, if there even was a guilty one, wasn’t in this room. It had been a trap, they had been tricked and lured, and it had cost them too much time and resources to fix it.

“Nick, I’ve told you before.” Nat spoke, exasperated. “This is Hydra. They know how we operate. Unless we change tactics, we’re doomed.”

“And what would you suggest, Romanoff?” Fury snarled.

“Going to sleep sounds good right now. You have a drained team with no more answers.” Natasha said with finality.

Fury, reluctantly, dismissed them.

Steve ran out of the compound.

.-

Bucky was asleep.

Today was a good day. He had finally heard from Steve, and the store had his favorite chocolate ice cream on sale. Steve had told him when they landed, but he knew the briefing would be long and dreadful, and deep down inside he was relieved he hadn’t been part of that torture.

As everyday, Bucky had done his daily routine: training SHIELD agents in the morning, paperwork where it was needed, checking on Natasha’s  _ activities _ , those no one else but him and Nat had access to. Twice a week he’d also drop by the VA, help others, help himself.

Then, he’d come back home, eat pizza, exercise, eat more pizza, some ice cream if he was bored, and then a shower before bed.

Bed was comfortable, albeit lonely. Steve was a spreader and a blanket thief, Bucky had learned the hard way, so not having Steve there was a relief for the first week. He liked to tell himself he was used to it by now, but he still curled up in the same corner and held the covers tightly, more out of instinct. He still wrapped Steve’s shirt around the pillows, letting their familiar scent lull him to sleep.

So deep he was in his slumber that he didn’t feel the door open, or the thud of a heavy bag drop on the floor. Nor he felt the creaking of the floor under heavy boots.

Steve’s clothes were bulky, and thudded loudly on the floor as he was taking them off, leaving a trail from the living room. When he reached the main bedroom all he saw in the dim light was Bucky’s dark hair sprawled over the pillow. He smiled, heart light and happy once again. He stripped down to his boxers and slipped into the bed softly. Then he hugged Bucky from behind, hands sprawled on his chest and venturing underneath his shirt. Bucky was so warm and cozy, Steve wished he could meld with him.

He pressed his body even closer to Bucky’s back, longing to feel him. All of him. His hands traveled down his belly, to the band of his boxers, and further still. Steve groaned deep in his chest and cupped Bucky’s cock, making him stir awake with the sudden assault.

“What…?” He mumbled, still half asleep.

“Shh… It’s me, sweetheart.” Steve softly whispered to his ear, tugging the lobe with his teeth. His hand was now stroking Bucky’s cock through the fabric.

“Hi.” Bucky squirmed under Steve’s touch, as the kissing and nipping on his neck became eager. “This is a nice way to wake up…” He said, reaching back to touch Steve’s face, rubbing his ass against the hardness poking him.

“Tease…” Steve moaned into his neck.

Bucky smirked and rolled over, pushing him on his back and straddling his hips.

“Says the one who got in bed just to grope me awake.”

“I haven’t seen you in two months.” Steve said, hands caressing Bucky’s thighs until they came to rest on his hips.

“Did you miss me?” Bucky smirked, rocking his hips against Steve, making him growl.

“I’ll show you how much I missed you!”

Steve sat up and nearly ripped Bucky’s shirt off. His mouth was immediately attached to his neck, and his hands gripped his lover’s hips, making them rub against each other. In a swift move, he rolled them over and kisses Bucky hard and deep, hips still teasing.

Bucky threaded his fingers through Steve’s hair as his breath became faster. Need and lust were taking over. With awkward moves and sloppy wet kisses, both lovers got rid of their underwear. Bucky watched Steve as he kissed an eager path down his chest and belly, hand wrapped around his semi hard flesh. Steve’s broad shoulders pushed Bucky’s legs open, and he immediately closed his mouth around his cock, making Bucky groan loudly and throw his head back on the pillows.

“Holy…” Bucky closed his eyes, pushing Steve’s head onto him. His back arched when Steve teased his asshole, “Oh, Steve…”

Steve smirked as he watched Bucky reach clumsily to the nightstand and get a bottle of lube. He was doing a really good job distracting him with his tongue around his cock.

“I’ll take it as you missed me too.” Steve said, getting the lube bottle with a smile.

“Yeah… I really … missed you…” Bucky managed to pant out as Steve’s skillful tongue kept working miracles on his glans.

Bucky grasped the sheets around him, making an effort not to just grab Steve’s head and fuck his mouth. Instead, he pleaded, and thrashed, and moaned, and let Steve decide the pace. He let Steve suck and lick languidly, prod and tease his asshole, lube it up with his fingers.

One finger in, and Steve had Bucky begging for release. A release Steve would not grant still.

“Oh, fuck,  _ please _ !” Bucky said, pulling on Steve’s hair.

Steve giggled. The fucker  _ giggled _ , as he pushed another finger inside Bucky’s ass, making his eyes roll back.

Bucky was moving his hips against Steve’s fingers, desperate for more friction, but his lover’s mouth was trailing up his stomach, tickling him with butterfly kisses, fingers deep in his ass, opening for a third one to get in with ease.

“Two… months… you… fucker!”  Bucky pouted, and Steve removed his fingers.

“I know.”

Taking a few seconds to slather his cock with lube, Steve took the back of Bucky’s legs and pushed them open.

“Ffffffuuuck!” Bucky dragged out in a low growl as Steve breached his ass. Inch after delicious inch entering his body. 

Steve swallowed every curse that came out of Bucky’s mouth afterwards, silencing him with a deep, needy, hungry kiss. Bucky clawed at Steve’s back, the metal of his hand leaving red marks on his lover’s shoulder blades. It had been so long… too long.

Steve didn’t want to spend this long without Bucky again.

Bucky locked his ankles behind Steve’s back, opening wide for Steve to claim him. His slow thrusts became faster, harder, deeper. Hands all over each other, as if they were recognizing themselves all over again.

Bucky dropped his head back, breathing in short shallow gasps. Steve buried his face on his neck and sunk his teeth on the collarbone.

“Tou-touch me? Steve!” The plead left Bucky breathless, but he still moaned loudly when Steve wrapped his hand around his cock and pumped in sync with his thrusts.

Bucky was close, so close… Steve could feel it, and his own cock was begging for release. He kept pounding into Bucky, desperately, chasing his orgasm. Even if it meant to stop breathing, even if it meant that his heart would explode. He didn’t care. He wanted him. He loved him.

“Bucky… I’m coming…” Steve panted.

“M-me too!” Bucky held him close. “Come with me, love…”

“J-james!” Steve stuttered.

Both screamed out each other’s names as their orgasm came crashing like a wave over them, leaving them covered in sweat, and cum, breathing shallowly as their lungs seemed too tired to keep working.

Still inside of Bucky, and barely able to move, Steve pressed his forehead against his, and bit his lip, taking slow deep breaths to calm his rampant heart.

“Bucky?” Steve breathed out.

“Yes?”

“Can we stay like this forever?”

“Sure, love…” Bucky said with a lazy smile, and wrapped his arms around Steve, fingers running up and down his back.

“Bucky?” Steve asked again.

“Yes?”

“Marry me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!  
> You can also yell at me on my [tumblr](http://fadingcoast.tumblr.com/) and/or [twitter](https://twitter.com/FadingCoast)!!


End file.
